plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 March 2016
03:11 Supbacks? 03:14 ded 03:20 Supback? 03:20 ??? 03:20 03:29 Thomas? 03:30 is ded 03:32 that's ]/s]not a good thing 03:32 calling myself that way, btw 03:35 Drone Flower: And I seriously hope that bauble apple is dead... because if not, I'll have to give him payback 03:36 ???????: *heards that* 03:36 ???????: (Well, I wonder....) 03:36 back 03:36 oh hi everyone 03:37 hoi 03:37 i think i slept in lol 03:37 Supback 03:37 like my new picture? 03:37 it's the same one on your steam --__-- 03:37 But Thomas is a Steam engine. 03:38 ik that 03:38 I LOVE DEERS AINT IT OBVI? 03:38 obvius much? 03:38 Not much thou :P 03:38 Buck much? 03:38 TURTLE MUCH lol 03:38 Supbucks much? 03:39 can you read what it says on my pic? 03:39 Nope 03:39 Not from this wiki's chat. 03:39 I LIKE BIG BUCKS AND I CANNOT LIE 03:39 thats what it says 03:39 Okay 03:40 Not some cash though.... 03:40 n no deer 03:40 RLLY 03:40 hi 03:40 tiyak 03:40 ih 03:41 did you mark rp a brand new city as stub 03:41 lol 03:41 rp? 03:41 nah 03:41 supback? 03:41 :( 03:41 i wanna work on A brand new city 03:41 ill start it later i think 03:41 it needs more episodes and stuff 03:41 i might make a kindlewood map and put it on it 03:41 WC do you seriously think you can be allowed to rp with us after yesterday!?!??! 03:41 Thomas pm 03:41 The frick? 03:42 bauble apple.... being op.... 03:42 I think if I were Cinema Sins I could find multiple sins in that one sentence. @Mega 03:42 you cut off munnos tounge with a quote on quote MAGMA DAGGER 03:42 Magma hot. 03:43 If it was a magma dagger, since it would be liquid, the blade would flow away in an instant, leaving only the handle. 03:44 yah 03:44 but bauble apple wouldent be able to weild it 03:44 as lava is extremely to hot for most plants to weild 03:45 Well, wanna know why I said "leaving only the handle"? 03:45 Because the handle itself isn't lava/magma itself, rather it's a material resistant to the heat. 03:45 Still 03:45 you where being op 03:45 and you blamed mega for being O.P 03:46 he is op but that was uncool yesterday 03:46 When did I ever blame Mega of being OP? 03:46 Oh wait, I didn't. 03:46 ... 03:46 yes 03:46 you did 03:46 now back off 03:46 I didn't. 03:46 UH HUH 03:46 Though still, Mega's salty behaviour towards me in that one sentence definitely wasn't warranted if anything. 03:47 I think that salt concentration may have been higher than anything I could achieve to be honest. 03:47 Still 03:47 you where extremly op 03:48 5 rainbow spears compared to an apple...? 03:48 im not to annoyed about that 03:48 Well, it would help if I knew anything about rainbow spears other than them being "mystical" weapons. 03:48 but still 03:48 "RAINBOW" SPEAR 03:48 SHOT OUT OF 03:48 A MYTHICAL DEER 03:49 DUUUN 03:49 It's hard to get past your thick skull, to be honest. There's no point in every trying to make a rational statement with you. 03:50 Well, the point I was trying to make is that I knew NOTHING about the properties/side-effects etc. of rainbow spears were. I didn't know what they were capable of at all. 03:51 you would know that attacks where its shot out of there antlers.... 03:51 would be mythical bascicly 03:52 You clearly don't get the point I'm trying to make. 03:52 I do get it 03:52 You literally told me nothing about them other than "mythical" so I would have to inaccurate predictions about their abilities just to continue the RP. 03:52 but if you know anything from how i RP 03:53 they would be mythical 03:53 since its from gamer 03:53 hence gamer and jeb are basicly almost discos 03:53 Oh my god. 03:53 Can you not read what I type? 03:53 "You told me nothing but "mythical"" 03:53 or can i not UNDERSTAND what you type? 03:53 I KNOW THEY'RE MYTHICAL. 03:53 YAH 03:53 ah im ending this 03:54 But you haven't developed anything past that so it's uncertain of what they even are to anyone other than mystical rainbow spears. 03:54 im going to pm then updateing a brand new city 03:55 Why am I here 03:55 Because 03:55 Random 03:55 ohai 03:55 Supback, Master Ball 03:55 because this is ludicrous. 03:56 My name is HD, thnx 03:56 Nah, Master Ball 03:56 Okay 03:57 Well, we bump into each other occasionally from another dimension. 07:08 MEGAVILE 07:11 meg 07:11 MEGA 07:13 mega 07:27 well sh*t 07:28 if i'm gonna do a su, srp and pvzrp crossover at the same time... 07:29 maybe... 07:29 just maybe... 07:31 ok i'll do it... i'll start with the plot first, then i do some promotional art, episodes, characters, pages... 07:31 YUSS 08:22 hi wmag 08:22 WMAG 08:22 MEGA 08:22 KRNFG 08:22 G 08:22 G 08:22 G 08:22 G 08:22 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY 08:22 Today is a special day 08:22 Where I lived 08:22 It's my birthday 08:22 its easter 08:22 OH MY GOD 08:22 SCREW EASTER M8 08:22 MY BIRTHDAY > EASTER 08:22 HAPPY BDAY 08:22 IK THAT DUDE 08:22 (Puts on MLG cigarette) 08:22 extreme birthday heist? 08:23 YES 08:23 When everybody goes on 08:23 Also 08:23 Btw 08:23 I have something to state 08:23 WE STEAL THE CAKE FROM WMAG S HOUSE 08:23 When everybody comes 08:23 ???? 08:23 Chill, I won't be having cake ;( 08:23 wmag , go on ur server? i can join it :3 08:23 Well 08:23 I will actually :D 08:23 But not today 08:23 i dont wanna play mc right now mega 08:23 In maybe 12 hours 08:23 so whatcha doing magnet 08:23 nothing 08:24 Just waiting until the next 40 mins xD 08:24 It's not my bd yet 08:24 birthday rp? 08:24 When it comes 08:24 bday rp? 08:24 Rosette : -in the RP waiting room- 08:24 I was born in 3:45 PM UAE time. Good luck if you will be there >: 08:24 ) 08:24 duncan: this is boreing *in the waiting room to 08:24 Jk, I won't celeberate it there 08:24 (Nukes the RP Waiting room) 08:25 (WM) : My bad, it was made out of cardboard 08:25 LOL 08:25 bday rp? 08:25 My bday gift should be being absent from school 08:25 That would make the best bday in history of humanity; From Neandernthals to today 08:25 i have that on my bday 08:25 since mines on the weekand 08:25 Where I live, sunday = school 08:25 But friday isn't 08:26 ILL EAT PIE ALL DAY 08:26 wmag 08:26 pm 08:26 k m8 08:27 Also, work on the server will continue tomorrow 08:27 dude 08:27 something glitched 08:27 all 3 of us lost privlages 08:27 Yes 08:27 aka mega me and citron 08:27 I removed them m8 08:27 ? 08:27 y 08:27 I never had privaleges anyways 08:27 Only you will be admin 08:27 those two kids 08:27 CF3 and MV 08:27 will not be 08:27 kk 08:27 WHY?! 08:27 08:27 I did a draw 08:27 but ill rename there names with a lighter color 08:27 I wanted to make the hotel :( 08:28 so i can see them :/ 08:28 MV 08:28 You don't know how much fun you lose as admin 08:28 I will give you the strongest non-staff rank 08:28 OW 08:28 I wanted to have the creative rank.. cause I just want to build build build 08:28 i bit my lip 08:28 for me , survival sucks 08:29 MV, I will give you gmc 08:29 until we reach 10 players 08:29 gmc? 08:29 gamemode creative 08:29 30 mins remain 08:30 anyone excited? 08:30 also lets all go on minecraft\ 08:30 I really want to stay gamemode creative, it's not like I'd kill ,just build 08:30 noooo 08:31 or as my saying 08:31 im pissed at mc 08:31 wgy 08:31 "building, not killing" 08:31 mega can tell you i dont want to 08:31 Because we were raided on the ice faction server 08:31 so hard 08:31 YAH 08:31 Lol dude 08:31 I have OP armor there 08:31 CAUSE A FCKEN HACKER CAME 08:31 You only lost some iron 08:31 I have Dia Prot V Unb V 08:31 i cant even damage him that as* 08:31 That's the f2p art 08:31 Come on kids, I'll give you armor 08:31 that was a different faction WMAG 08:31 different 08:32 ice 08:32 not fire 08:32 Ice is horrible 08:32 It's barely anyone 08:32 IK 08:32 AND A HACKER TPED 08:32 Also no staff 08:32 Well your base was probably close to spawn 08:32 And you probably forgot to claim it 08:32 no 08:32 we claimed like hell 08:32 mega renember how long the walk waS? 08:32 its in episode 1 08:32 like 30 mins 08:33 maybe 15 08:33 Well 08:33 I know that there is little to no staff there 08:33 Do you guys want stuff on fire? 08:33 nah 08:33 not until the next episode comes up 08:33 Im gonna record gmod 08:33 or try 08:33 We can all make a meet-up when the map is reset 08:33 Join us at mC 08:36 Sodor? 08:49 bored 08:49 at least i did the storyline and the promotional art lel 09:01 k 09:04 hoi 09:07 W-Mag. What version? 09:07 I forgot. 09:08 1.7.10 09:08 Ok. 09:08 Im playing TF2, who wanna join? 2016 03 26